


It's Basically Like Advanced Shirt-Stuffing

by Deuterosis



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Sex, Sexy, Silly, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: Miwa Squad discovers the joys of fake boobs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	It's Basically Like Advanced Shirt-Stuffing

Four young men milled about the strategy room, gathered for a Rank War soon to begin. They were the combatants of Miwa Squad.

“Thirty minutes to transfer. Where's Tsukimi?”

“She'll be here.”

“Woo!”

Yoneya's enthusiasm drew everyone's attention. He'd been busying himself in the Training Room, and now emerged.

“Hey, guys! I just realized you can use a Trion body to give yourself boobs!”

Sure enough, to the flusterment of most of his teammates, double-Ds restrained only by the squad jacket were hanging off Yoneya's chest. Miwa turned away. Kodera wanted to turn away, but couldn't seem to tear his eyes there.

“Yosuke, what the hell?”

“Bored minds have great ideas. You guys should try it!” He posed as if he had hips and was going to be placed in a celebrity magazine. “It's fun.”

Kodera admitted “That _does_ look like fun.”

Moments later, Miwa Squad's Glasses Sniper had tried on a size that suspiciously resembled that of his crush at the Tamakoma Branch.

“Amazing!” he couldn't help but remark, carrying out his completely-scientific tests with both hands. “They're incredibly soft, yet firm at the same time! Such delicate and yet robust shapes! A fine wine in solid form! It's not anything like a pillow!”

The Captain came out behind him, looking into the floor. “Maybe you and your temporary new chest should get a room.”

Yoneya was more relaxed about it, saying “Eh, we're all guys here.”

“That doesn't mean I want to see that.” He actually took a step backward as his friend leaned slightly over to judge his choices.

“Awfully modest, Shuji.”

“You don't really need that much.”

“Say, isn't that... well, _wasn't_ that--”

“Don't say it.” Miwa's voice had gotten small, and he was starting to regret everything: existence, being here, letting himself be indirectly talked into this. As it happened, matching his dead sister's cup size did not make him briefly feel as though she were still here.

Fortunately, Kodera hadn't noticed any of this mild somberness, thus absorbed was he in investigative personal journalism in the corner. During all this, Narasaka hadn't moved except to place his hand in headache position. He had been resting this way shortly after Yoneya first shared his findings.

“If you're all quite finished acting like children, you should take those off before Tsukimi walks in and---”

The Squad's Operator walked in.

Her calm eyes scanned the Strategy Room's lounge area, landing on two self-conscious boys crossing their arms over their suddenly-buxom chests, and one sheepish one in the middle. Finally, they ended on the remaining Sniper.

“Oh? Where are _your_ breasts, Narasaka?”

* * *

“All Squads have deployed on the field, on which we can see the members of Miwa Squad are for no apparent reason suddenly sporting enlarged breasts?!”

“Interesting. By adding these unexpected fixtures, they'll probably gain an additional layer of surprise on their first encounters with enemy squads. It may be a useful strategy against some Humanoid Neighbors.”

“At the very least, they would definitely be distracted by the sizes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant that title to be a funny tag. Then I typed it out, remembered I didn't have a title yet, and realized “Oh... there's my title.”
> 
> This is another “hope this counts one”, but, let's be honest: How would this story _not_ make an uptight censor upset.
> 
> I had this idea a while ago, and it gave me a chuckle, then it came to my rescue when I needed a story to fill the “Sexy” prompt. Except - like You Can't Say That Anywhere! - for how hard it was to stretch to 500 words.
> 
> To the rescue then came an extension I wasn't sure about at first (why wouldn't they have time to put the boobs away? why on Earth would they choose to go out on the field that way?); turns out it not only makes it funnier, I think it really captures, or at least fits in with, the wry sense of humor that permeates World Trigger. 
> 
> I wanted a story that didn't involve outright sex for this square, although it flies in the face of efforts to desexualize breasts. The other idea I had, which was tougher to finish, _probably_ will be for “Almost Porny, But Not” if I can get that Blackout. Full speed ahead at almost the last moment!


End file.
